Emei Film Studio (China)
Background: Emei Film Studio was a mini-major film studio of China. Over 170 films produced through historical films. It was founded in 1959 and located at Sichuan. 1st (known) Logo (1961-196?) Logo: On a marble background unlike Shanghai Film Studio, we see the Chinese text which means "Emei Film Studio". Below there are 2 Mandarin Chinese characters which means "presents". The logo stands 8-10 seconds. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the film. Availability: Uncommon. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1975-1982) Screenshot_25621124_121320.jpg Screenshot_25621124_121216.jpg Logo: On a cloud background, we see a statue of E'mei Mountain in Sichuan. The red Chinese text which means "Emei Film Studio" is seen below. Variant: The B&W variant also exists, but the text is in white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Sometimes there is a different theme opening to the movie. Availability: Common than previous logo, but still uncommon. May be seen on 1970s Emei Film Studio films. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (1981-1996) Screenshot_25621124_121643.jpg Screenshot_25621124_121748.jpg Logo: We see the plain script text in Chinese which says "Emei Film Studio" from the previous logo. The text stands 9-17 seconds. FX/SFX: Just the text stands 9-17 seconds. Music/Sounds: The opening theme. See the previous logo. Music/Sounds: In Malvina Pastorino, there is a majestic mystical synth tune. Availability: Common. Was seen on some films from the era. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1985-1994) Screenshot_25621124_121914.jpg Screenshot_25621124_122210.jpg Screenshot_25621124_121951.jpg Logo: On a space background unlike Liaoning Culture & Arts Audiovisual Publishing House, we see a beams made of three colors (red, green/pale green and blue/cerulean) shooting out on a space, it then disappear and then a orange abstract summit (representing E'mei Mountain) with "E" in black and shadowed font. It then zooms in with a camera and then zooms out revealing the Chinese text which means "Emei Film Studio" from before. Then the logo finishes and stands 7-11 seconds. Variant: The scope variant has the logo cropped out to scope or streched out to scope. FX/SFX: The beams shooting out and the objects appearing in. The Chinese text zooming out. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme. On International Rescue, the trumpet fanfare is heard with some bells heard on it. Availability: Common. It was seen on some films by the company. The scope version is seen on International Affairs. 5th Logo (1995, 1997, 1998, 1999) Emei Film Studio (1995).jpg Nicknames: "ABC Saturday Night at the Movies Rip-off", "The Filmstrip Emei Mountain", "ABC-Emei Cousin" Logo: It starts with a silver ball on a spotlight backdrop with floors on the side. Then a laser shoots and breaks into pieces, after it does. Then a filmstrips cuts out then reveal on a silver background, with light borders. The filmstrips then forms a "Y" like logo, and the circle then turns a "e" like dot. The Chinese text which means "Emei Film Studio" with "e" on the tip rotates in and then stops. It then turns to white background, and then completes a print logo with "Emei Film Studio" on the right. FX/SFX: Great animation. Variants: There are 2 shortened versions: *In A Million Lottery, the logo begins when the filmstrips appear *In Yao Wang Cha Li La, it begins when the pieces of the sphere are flying away. Music/Sounds: The redone jingle of the ABC Saturday Night at the Movies with some laser zaps and a ping sound, then a synth tune jingle follows it with one notes cuts out. Music/Sounds Variants: *In The Opium War and A Million Lottery, was used the opening theme. *In Yao Wang Cha Li La, it's silent. *In some prints of'' The Hero's Legend in Shanghai, the music of the Emei logo was heard when the companies names appeared (in-creditly). Availability: Rare. Can be seen in some of their films like ''The Late Apology (a.k.a. Too Late To Apologize), Brother Wu Invites God,'' The Opium War'', A Million Lottery and Yao Wang Cha Li La. Scare Factor: Low. This is a most favorite logos from China that makes animation looks great. Category:China